


it may be love.

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, endearing piece of shit, everyone is lowkey protective of kun, johnny’s is obsessed with kun’s thighs, kun in an oversized sweater, like really fluffy, literally johnny being whipped for kun, ten is a little piece of shit in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: johnny feels warm all over. he might be in love.—or johnny loses his ways seeing kun in his sweater.





	it may be love.

**Author's Note:**

> bunnygominie > RedamancyEffect
> 
>  
> 
> take in mind that (canon) :  
> \- ten and kun calls each others kunkun and tenten  
> \- kun cooks for the members uwu  
> \- as if it wasn’t obvious enough, I’m a big kun Stan  
> \- lucas likes to hang a lot around/with/on kun

it’s been awhile since they shared a room together, kun and he. and johnny thinks he shouldn’t be feeling like that over the pairing. warm and fuzzy.

since their first rooming together in japan, johnny can fortunately declare that they are indeed closer but he can also unfortunately declare that it just fuelled his crush on the younger.

kun is all about soft voice, pretty smiles, fluffy hair, pastel sweaters. and johnny just thinks it’s not _fair_ for someone to be this cute, this beautiful. and _oh my god_ – he can cook as well. he is sure of it, kun is the perfect man.

and he is sure of it, he’s in love with kun _uh oh_. 

but he has no actual idea how to deal with it. but he has to do something, now that they are sharing a room. maybe asking him out for dinner is a good idea.

but when he looks at the younger, kun’s eyes are dropping as he searches in his bag for shower supplies. and maybe that’s not a good idea. he watches in wonder and conflict as kun trots to the bathroom.

by the time he comes out, the older already texted three of his friends- mark, jaehyun and ten in this exact order to help him. they were all useless. from mark who responded “u have a crush on kun ???”, jaehyun who keeps laughing and send mocking memes and ten from who he had the most faith in just answered “u want ME to help YOU bone my best friend ? die”. johnny’s so deep in his thoughts that he almost miss that sweet voice calling for him, when he looks up, kun is there head popping out from the bathroom. 

 

“eh ?”, johnny answers dumbly over the missed words.

“could you lend me a pj ? or at least a sweater ? i forgot mine... if that’s okay with you ?”, kun repeats and johnny just bolts up searching for the biggest sweater he has because _kun in his clothes oh my fucking god_. his heart throbs at the thought.

when his roommate finally goes out, johnny swears he’s about to faint because _breath in_ , kun is standing in front of him in all his glory, big blue sweater swallowing him more than he had thought, sweater paws, fabric dropping from his right shoulder and _shit_ the thing stops at the middle of his thighs which are completely bare. 

and johnny thanks earth and sky for letting him witness the cuteness and somewhat sexiness. he feels overwhelmed and he’s probably staring but this is a once-in-life experience (he thinks).

 

“is it weird ?” comes from the chinese male who’s been squirming under the stare, cheeks rosy.

“no! no, it’s not! it’s just a bit... big on you right ?”, johnny says but his eyes keeps glancing at the pale bare thighs and fuck his life.

he rushes to the bathroom to calm himself and get a big cold shower. his thoughts are becoming irrational, probably from the tiredness. he hopes.

 

but it still doesn’t stop. kun still plagues his thoughts with beautiful smiles and soft voice. they still see each others at the company – china line busy with their chinese debut and 127 with their tour and japanese promotions but kun never misses to wave at him, cheering words on his lips. and this doesn’t help johnny. 

 

even more when johnny decides to visit the china line dorm with jaehyun who wanted to see winwin and himself catch up with ten. but in the middle of their animated talks, johnny sees, in the corner of his eye, kun passing to the kitchen. what catches his eye first is his attire : the younger is wearing _his_ sweater, the one he lended, the one who reached and still reaches mid-thighs. the view is even better than last time, the slim pale legs moving around and johnny’s staring. hard. at this point, he’s drooling and ten, _of course_ , notices it. there’s first, a look of bewilderment then disgust then mischief and johnny’s scared of the last one.

 

“kunkun, you shouldn’t walk around in those clothes... it’s risky,” ten says loudly, catching the attention of the other one, who just looks over his shoulder in confusion. his eyes meet johnny’s one, widen, turning his head quickly but even from here, johnny can see his cheeks blushing softly and he’s happy he’s not the only one embarrassed.

jaehyun and sicheng perk as well to watch the exchange. while sicheng doesn’t seem to understand, jaehyun, him, is well aware of the situation. and _damn his whole existence_ , johnny literally sees ten and jaehyun smiling devilishly at each other. before he can open his mouth, jaehyun does.

“say, kun-gē, where did you get this shirt ? it suits you well, even though it’s too oversized.” he knows damn well where the shirt is from, _who_ it is from. kun’s cheeks seem to darken, his flush going down his neck, but fortunately, just before he can respond, all the younger members wayv enter the room, loud as ever, most of them attaching themselves to kun asking for food. 

 

embarrassment was averted, johnny sighs to himself. he watches the mess in front of him and can’t stop the jealousy as he witness how confortable the chinese members are with kun, how skin-ship goes easily; how yukhei casually draps himself over the smaller, closing the distance between them or how ten enters the mess as well and his hands can touch everywhere, resting on his hips (he sees the sly grin ten has on while looking over johnny... talking of best friends).

 

when kun continues to plague his mind, literally reigning in his brain, johnny thinks it’s about time he act on this crush. 

 

he plans his approach: maybe going by the wayv dorm to say hello, giving the excuse of fetching back his sweater (sacrifices are bound to be made, even though kun looks gorgeous in it,, he needs an excuse) and asking the younger on a date... hopefully... if he doesn’t chicken out.

 

he asks sicheng if any of the kids (a.k.a kunhang, dejun, yukhei and yangyang) are there today, not trusting any other member to respond him without teasing him. sicheng says they’re all out to practice then are going out to eat and he thanks the younger (sicheng actually looked at him suspiciously and deadass told him to be careful with kun _or else, you’ll face consequences_. it was frightening).

 

when he’s finally in front of the door, he realizes he cannot step down anymore. he sighs before ringing the bell, the voice in the interphone is definitely kun’s who lets him enter. and surprise, he’s, one more time, wearing this damned blue sweater. the very same one which drives johnny crazy. not taking in his state, he just welcomes johnny warmly, asks him about his day before asking about his visit. 

johnny short-circuits for few seconds, skips the whole sweater thing, little bouquet of spring flowers hidden behind his back and just blurts out a “go on a date with me !”. he feels the blood rising up in his cheeks but he’s not the only because kun is blushing as well. there is really no stepping down now so he gives the chinese the flowers, determination obvious on his face. kun accepts, even more embarrassed. the older one braces himself for rejection because _you never know_ but kun just laughs lightly, in his whole glory, and asks him: “right now ?”. 

 

 

 

 

 

johnny’s head is now spinning with joy as he waits for kun to finish preparing himself for their first date. he smiles to himself like an idiot but he doesn’t care, he’s too happy to care. he ignores the questioning eyes when the wayv members enters the dorm while he standing against the sofa. they’re about to ask about his presence but kun emerges from his room, dark brown hair falling softly on his forehead. he’s wearing a light black blouse which emphasize his pale skin and skinny jeans. he smiles at johnny, ignoring other presence in the living room, and says he’s ready. johnny slips an arm around his shoulder and guides him to the door. they both ignores the screeches and ten’s calls to johnny to _come back here, little fucker_.

 

and yes, johnny is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!! I have reached a new level of kun stan ! I have evolved and I’m craving for kun is big sweaters and sweater paws and cardigans and big uwu energy and most of all i want more johnkun interaction (which won’t happen but welp)
> 
> hope you actually enjoyed, sorry for grammar errors and typos !!!
> 
> note : I think a lot of you kun ff lovers have read my ff, I changed my name from bunnygominie to the actual one !!


End file.
